Freedom In Your Arms
by Dream-catcher91
Summary: Akina was her name. She didn't need a last name. Her planet had been destroyed when she was only a baby. Her brother, Vegeta, had sent her away in a space ship to keep her safe. But what will happen when she is reunited with her brother and meets the last full blood Saiyan besides her brother and her.
1. Chapter 1: My pickle green friends

**Oops! I forgot my A/N when I first published this chapter. **

**I do not own DBZ or any of the characters except for Akina/Velina. **

**In my story I'm going to try and keep the original dialogue from the show, but add in my character to different conversations. There will be scenes that will go much differently from the show, but it is so I can fit my character into the story and hopefully add more interest.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

I was very young back then, but I can remember a few things. As a baby I didn't understand the meaning. I do understand now though. I remember seeing an explosion. Its was so bright I had to close my eyes. I still couldn't talk back then so I just cried. A boy had come up to me and picked me up. He mumbled a couple of things into my ear and put me in some kind of spherical ball. Last thing I remembered from that day was that boy looking through the window at me. It looked as though he was going to cry. I guess I had fallen asleep shortly after I was launched into space and heading for the planet that I know reside on.

When I first landed, I think I may have spent a day in the mini ship before someone found me. Their race was quite odd. The people had pickle green skin and weird antenna protruding from their head. Of course, I was a baby. I didn't think it was odd. Actually, I still don't think it is odd. If anything, I feel that I am the one that sticks out from everyone. For one, I have this soft fluffy stuff hanging from my head. The Namekian people had said its was called hair. I am not quite sure how they know that since they have none. Anyway, my hair is long and black. It lays straight and flat down to my hips. Its has always been that length. My skin was not green like theirs. My skin was a tan color. I had blue eyes that didn't really compare to anything on the planet. Everything on the planet Namek was green, teal, or brown it seemed. The only thing that is close enough to the blue of my eyes would be the water. I didn't have any antenna sticking out of my forehead, and then there was the one question that plagued us all, what am I?

Namekians never had separate genders. I, of course, possessed different body parts than they did. They said that many planets had separate genders. One being a boy, and the other being a girl. In my case, they decided long back when I was a baby that I was female.

Every night I dream about that day that my planet had been blown up. I couldn't say it was a dream. More of a nightmare. Their is always a black figure in my nightmares. I can't see the creatures face, but I can hear his laughing as he blows up my home. I wake up panting and sweating...I just wish those nightmares would go away...

* * *

"Akina, wake up. It is time to go train." I could hear the ruff voice of my guardian, Muuri. I just ignored him and continued to sleep until he walked over to me and yanked the covers off me. I rolled over to the other side of the bed away from him. Muuri walked around to where I continue to sleep. Next thing I know I am being flung onto the floor.

"Ow!" I sat up rubbing the back of my head, "you didn't have to throw me at the wall." I begin pouting, but Uncle Muuri cracked a smile and withing seconds began laughing. "It's not funny, Uncle Muuri!"

His laughing died down, but the smile still graced his old face. "Well you better hurry up now, Nail, Dende, and Cargo are waiting on you." He exited the room.

The though of seeing Dende and his little brother Cargo gave her all the encouragement she needed to get ready for the day.

* * *

I don't know how long they had been waiting outside my house, but when I saw Dende and Cargo, I sprinted toward them and attacked them with hugs.

"I missed you two! I haven't seen you in maybe ten days!" Dende and Cargo began laughing and hugged her back.

"Sorry, Akina" Cargo said, "We have been really busy working on out language skills!"

A smile spread from ear to ear across my face, "I can tell. You talking much more in my language today. I'm proud of you guys!" I gave them another hug then stood back up and looked over to Nail. He was just standing their with a slight grin evident on his face.

"You ready to spar? I have been brushing up on my skills." He had a smirk on his face as if he was hinting that he might beat me.

"Oh, your on Nail! I have beat you several times in the past, and today I will continue to win." We were both smiling and then Nail took off in the other direction. "Hey! Wait up!"

I pushed myself of the ground and started speeding off after Nail. Dende and Cargo followed behind at a much slower pace. When we arrived at our usual training spot I noticed Nail taking off his weights.

"I guess your trying to make sure you win this one?" I questioned when he looked up to find me standing a few feet away.

"Well you are the quickest person I know. I don't want to fall behind because of my weights." He smirked, "Anyway, you don't wear weights so it should even out the playing field."

"Uh-uh! You may wear weights, but don't forget, We haven't sparred in awhile. I have been training my tail end off." With that I sped toward him and lifted my right knee aiming for his gut. He blocked it by placing his left hand on my knee and pushing me back.

"Your supposed to wait! I wasn't ready!" Nail pouted before flying at me.

"You must always be on your guard, Nail. You never know when the enemy will attack." I bent backward to avoid his kick that flew toward my upper torso. I kicked my legs into the air finishing my back-flip as I successfully kicked him in the back of the leg that he tried to kick me with. When I was back upright, Nail was coming at me again, but this time he disappeared. I focused on his energy and felt him appear above me. As he tried to land a fist on me, I grabbed his wrist and slung him around until he smashed into a large mound of rock. I was about to follow my attack until something caught my eye. There in the sky was a spaceship. It looked quite large for the distance it was away, but I could not be sure, for it was still quite a ways off. It was moving fast though.

Nail noticed that I seemed to be preoccupied with something and so he spoke up, "What is it?" He now stood by me and followed my gaze into the sky. "It's a ship." He said answering his own question.

* * *

We were heading back to our village to confront Uncle Muuri about the strange spaceship landing, but as we were flying we noticed another ship in the sky. This one seemed to be much smaller, and as it got closer, we realized it was a Namekian ship. We did not bother to worry about it. We figured it was just one of our fellow people returning home from a long trip.

Nail, Dende, Cargo and I landed in front of my home. I ran inside and found Uncle Muuri sitting at the table. His hands were linked together in front of his face deep in thought.

"Uncle Muuri! There was a ship that landed. It looks too strange and uncommon to be one of our ships. Should Nail and I go check it out?"

It was quiet for a minute or two before my uncle sood from the table and faced me, "Tell Nail to go and stay with the elder. I need you to stay here. These people are not our friends..."

I understood what I was to do. I went outside and told Nail to go to the elder and protect him. Next I took Dende's and Cargo's hand. I lead them back into the house.

"Akina, what's going on? Are we in danger?" I looked down at Dende. I could tell he was scared, but I believe most of his fear came from the fear of losing his little brother.

"I don't know what is happening out there, but I do know one thing, I will protect you both with every bone in my body. Stay strong for Cargo, Dende. He needs you." With that I handed them over to Uncle Muuri. He told me to go hide the dragon ball somewhere no one will find it.

I went out back and dug a hole in the ground next to a tree. I placed the dragonball into the hole and piled the dirt back into the hole. I packed it down and sat down on the spot right under the tree. I looked up to the sky. 'I wonder if they know anything about where I came from. Maybe that boy from my memory is looking for me.' I don't know why, but I got a strange sense of longing when I thought about him. I decided to let my eyes rest a bit so I leaned my head back against the tree and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I fell into a light sleep.

"Now give me the dragonball!" A shrill voice yelled. My eyes snapped open and I jolted up onto my feet. 'What on Namek is going on?' I peaked around the corner of my house to see several strangers standing in our midst. Well except one of them, he was floating in some weird pod thing. 'Lazy ass.' I couldn't help the thought.

There stood Uncle Muuri, Dende, and Cardo. The children were clinging to him for dear life. I took notice of the five bodies on the ground. Three of them were Namekian warriors I had trained with in the past. And two of them were the elders of the village. Their bodies lie mangled on the ground. I left the tears rise to my eyes, but I pushed them back down. I was so zoned out on the bodies I didn't realize that Uncle Muuri was walking around the house toward me.

Once Muuri cam around the corner I tackled him in a hug. "I'm going to go fight them..."

Uncle Muuri pulled back from the hug a shocked look on his face. It quickly turned serious, "No. Stay back here. You and Nail are our last hope. The only thing I ask is that if things look like there are going to turn out bad when I bring them the dragonball, I want you to. Grab the two children and escape as fast as you possibly can. Then go find Nail and help protect the elder and the last dragonball."

This time I couldn't help the tears that slid down my face. I nodded my head and gave him one last hug. I then pulled away and knelt down by the tree to dig up the dragonball. I handed it to him then went into the house from the back door. I went to the front of the house and peaked out one of the opening so that I could see what was going on. I couldn't hear much since everything was muffled because of the walls around me.

Muuri handed the dragonball over to one of the strangers. Before I could understand what happened the large pink tub of lard attacked Uncle Muuri. He was quick for his size size. Next thing I noes the fat guy, who apparently goes by the name Dodoria, shoots an energy blast out his mouth, but it barely misses the Namek. I turned to see that Cargo had gotten away, but Dende just stood there looking back, fear written all over his face. When I turn back to the fight, Dodoria is standing over Uncle Muuri's lifeless body. I can feel the tears stinging at my eyes, but I don't have much time to take notice because pinky of there started after Dende. I wasn't about to let him lay one finger on my green pickled friend's head. I flew out into the open and landed right beside Dodoria pushing my right leg up and effectively kicking him in the temple, but at the same time I noticed the foot of a small boy also connecting with the ugly monster's head. Dodoria's body crashed hard into the building beside us. I looked over to see the boy who had helped me take out Dodoria. He was very young maybe ten or eleven I don't know. He had dark hair like me and had no antenna. Maybe he knew what I was since we both seem to look a lot alike. I didn't have time to dwell on it for I could hear the grunt of someone standing back up. As he was about to attack, another boy showed up and knocked Dodoria another round. This guy seemed to be a lot older than the kid, but not much taller. He was also bald. No hair graced his head except for the hair on his eyebrows. He grabbed Dende in his arms a took off yelling, "Come on, Gohan!" I subsumed that was the younger boy's name. Speaking of which, Gohan grabbed me around the waist atoo flew off at a fast pace so we could catch up.

Gohan was very strong to be able to move this fast while carrying me, although it was not necessary. "Ummm...Gohan, I assume, you don't have to carry me. It will only slow you down and fatty back there will gain on us quicker."

"I'm not going to let you get captured by those crazy people!" He had such a determined look in his eyes. I could tell he had a good heart.

"Well I can fly on my own, if that makes a difference." He looked down at me with a shocked expression. I flew out of his arms and sped up to catch up with the bald guy. Gohan caught up as well, but unfortunately so did Dodoria. The bald guy said something about me and Gohan taking Dende and flying ahead while he distracted Mr. Chub Chub. When I did look back, Dodoria was holding his eyes and yelling. I didn't really understand what happened, but I wasn't about to stay out in the open to find out. We all moved down into the large rock cliffs to hide. At first, we thought we were safe, but then the horny pink ball of alien species flew high into the sky and sent down a blast big enough to destroy all the islands in that area. Lucky for us, we had time to get out of there and fly up above Dodoria so he could not see us. He apparently was too big on his ego that he assumed he rid us from the living. 'What an idiot...'

"Well that was lucky! I guess now we should go find Bulma," the bald guy looked over to Dende and I, "you guys can stick around with us if you want."

Gohan said something to Dende about flying. I looked down at the two boys and back to Dende. " I think it would be safest if we all stick together. My name is Akina. This here is Dende."

Gohan smiled and introduced himself and his friend, "I'm Gohan, and this is my friend Krillen. We have a third person to our party, but she is not with us at the moment. We really should go look for her though."

"Can I ask where you guys came from?"

Krillem seemed to be puzzled by the question, "Did you not come from Earth like us?"

"Earth? Huh...never heard of it. I was raised on this planet because mine was destroyed a long time ago by some evil maniac. I don't really remember anything because I was just a baby then."

Krillen seemed shock as he leaned over and whispered something into Gohan's ear. Gohan had shrugged his shoulders and replied with a 'Maybe'.

Krillen looked back up to me, "Do you know anyone by the name of Vegeta, Raditz, or Nappa? They come from a race known as Saiyans. We have a friend that goes by the name of Goku. He is also a Saiyan. That would by Gohan's father. I'm only asking because ...well, their planet was destroyed several years ago by a crazy maniac."

I stopped to think about it. 'Did I recognize any of those names?' I was positive that I had never heard the names Radditz or Nappa. One name did catch my attention though. Vegeta. I heard it a long time ago. I don't know where or who the name belonged to. I just remember hearing it at one point in my life. "I'm almost certain I remember hearing the name Vegeta at least once if not more when I was a baby. I don't know who the name belongs to though." Was I part of this race? The Saiyan race? Is that boy I remember as a baby named Vegeta. Who is he? How do I know him? And why do I feel like I need to find him?

**Well I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter! I'm sorry to say, but I don't think Goku will be in the first two chapters. He is mentioned in the second chapter.**

**ANYWAY! Please review! I love reviews!**

**I have two other stories that I have been working on in the past. One was an Itachi story from the show Naruto and the other was a toushiro story from the show bleach. I haven't been keeping up with them very well and I want to apologize for that. I have been super busy with school, work, and graduation. Now I'm so caught up in DBZ, I have this urge to write a story for it. I'll get back to the other two as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vegeta?

**Well everyone! I got the second chapter done sooner than I thought! Goku should be arriving in the next chapter. I'm so excited to get things really started. Chapter 1 & 2 were pretty much giving information about the Akina's past and set up for future events. There will also be more on Akina's past in future chapters.**

**I don't own DBZ or any of the characters except Akina! **

**Enjoy! :D**

"Those kids and that girl. Do you think Dodoria can handle them all, Lord Frieza?" Zarbon stood by Frieza looking down at the dead Nameks.

" Yes, Zarbon. Do you doubt my judgement?" Frieza rised imaginary eyebrow.

" Of course not, Lord Frieza. My apologies." Zarbon dropped his gaze to the ground, but when he heard Frieza's voice he immediately look back up to his leader.

"That girl reminds me of Vegeta. She may not act the same, but her looks relate closely." Frieza's eyes narrowed as he looked out into the open sky. "Dodoria better bring back good news..."

* * *

"Hey Akina, how old are you?" Krillens bald head shined brightly in the sun as he flew beside me.

"Hmm. Well I never actually counted, but I would say somewhere in my mid twenties. Maybe 25 or 26.

"Oh wow! That's around my age, but dang you look young for your age! You look like your 18!" He. Had shock written all over his face.

"Well how old are you and Gohan?"

" Gohan is five, I'm 26."

"Really? Why do you have Gohan out in all this danger? He is five!" Krillen didn't seem to be bothered by my outburst. He kind of just laughed it off.

"Well, you see, Gohan is half saiyan. His father Goku is a full saiyan. Saiyans are very strong. I believe Gohan can stand his own in any fight." We flew in a silence before a couple of minutes before Krillen said, "Bulma was supposed to be in a cave somewhere around her.

Krillen continued to talk when suddenly Gohan and I sense a power coming our way fast. We turn are heads back to see who it was, but no one was in sight just yet. Krillen grabbed Gohan and Dende around their wrists and dragged them down behind a large rock and yelled for me to follow. I quickly flew behind the rock and ducked down low. That's when I felt it. Something in my brain was tempting my to look over the edge of the rock. Moving slowly, I peeked one of my eyes over the rock. My body couldn't move. It was him. The boy who sent me away in that spaceship. Except for now he is a grown man. I wanted to talk to him. My heart started beating faster, and as if he could hear it, he looked to the rock we were hiding behind and slowly began lowering from the sky towards us. 'He can sense our power levels! I don't want Gohan or Krillen getting themselves into any trouble.' With my mind made up, I stepped out into the open before either of the other two could. The man in the sky had stopped where he was and looked at me with a suspicious gaze.

"And who are you?" His voice was rough and had an edge to it, but that didn't effect me. I stood my ground and stared back up at him. Gohan and Krillen stared at me behind the rock giving me questioning looks.

"My name is Akina. I reside on this planet." I flew up into the air so that we were now across from one another. "Who are you?"

"Do you think your going to fight me?" He began laughing as he held his hand over his stomach. "I am Vegeta prince of saiyans! You are nothing but a woman."

So this is Vegeta, I know I recognized him from somewhere...wait! He just judged me based on my gender! Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I can't fight! "Alright, Vegeta, if you think your tough enough, come at me."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk plastered on his arrogant face. 'I thought he would be a lot nicer...he is kind of a dick'. "You'll regret saying that, woman." Yup. Conceded dick.

Before I got time to brace myself, he flew at me and landed a kick in my gut. I crashed in a large rock on one of the many islands. 'Lucky hit'. I got back on my feet. This time I was ready for his attack. He vanished and appeared behind me, but I sent a round house kick to his face. Vegeta crashed into the water leaving behind a few drops of blood that soon blended into the water. It wasn't long before he emerged and sent an energy blast up at me. I barely dodged it, but once I did I felt hands wrap around my ankles sending me flying down at that ground. Before I hit the ground I sent a blast to the ground to slow my fall and did a back hand spring to land on my feet.

"Well, I'll give you a little credit for being able to land a good hit on me. I must say I was quite surprised." He was talking to me like I was a child. My nerves were being pricked one by one.

"Just shut up and fight you egotistical prick!" 'haha priceless!' The look on his face said it all. I think he was more shocked about me saying that to him of all people rather than what I said in general.

"Wha-" once again, like a light switch, he was angry again. "What did you just call me?!"

While he was too distracted with his rampage, I ran at him and went to punch him in the face. His hand caught my wrist, but before he could lay his other hand on me I grabbed that one. Next, I just pulled my head back and flung it forward as hard as could. My forehead hit his and we both fell backward on to the ground. I could feel blood trickling down my forehead. 'Great...' I sat up and looked at Vegeta who layer opposite of me holding his head and grinding his teeth. I guess you could say I had a hard head. read didn't really hurt. I can just feel a numb tingling.

"Fuck!"

"That's sexual harassment." I stood up and walked over to him. I looked down at him and he was giving me the stupidest look I had ever seen before. He had no idea what I was talking about. "That word. I didn't want you to use that word. It refers to the act of sex. I don't want to have sex with you so I'm calling sexual harassment on you."

"...you...are more of an idiot than Kakarot..."

"I'm sorry...who?"

"Nevermind." He sat up, but he didn't look that angry for some reason. "I know who you are now...I didn't recognize you at first, but your eyes. I can't forget your eyes." He stood up and took a step closer to me. He enveloped me in a warm hug.

"Vegeta, what on planet Namek are you doing?" I was shocked to say the least. I do remember him as a baby, but who was he to me? Does that give him the right to hug me?

"Do you not remember me, Velina? I'm your brother." I froze there for a second. 'My brother? He is my brother? Does that mean I'm a saiyan? Does that mean I'm the princess of all saiyans? Wait...Why did he send me away?"

"Why did you send me away?" I pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him. His face was soft. Way softer than his angry face.

"I did it to protect you, Velina."

"Velina? My name is Akina." I pulled farther away. " Why did you never come to find me."

He was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again, this time with more of an authority, "Because it's not safe. It's still not safe. Get off this planet _Akina._ You'll only get yourself killed."

"The chance of me dying is no better than yours." With that I sent my fist into his gut so hard that it knocked him out. "Ow. That kind of hurt my hand." I pulled Vegeta's body out of sight so no enemies would try to hurt him.

Krillen, Gohan, and Dende came out from behind the rock that they had been hiding behind. "Wow Akina! Vegeta's sister. Who would have thought? And another saiyan!"

I turned and smiled at Krillen, "Does that mean I fit in with your group?"

"You already did fit in!"

We took flight and began our search once again for the cave that Bulma was in.

* * *

We landed on a near by island and began walking from there. I saw Gohan offer his hand to Dende. 'What a kind hearted kid.' I couldn't help, but smile. 'Too bad my brother isn't as kind as Gohan. I wonder if he gets his kindness from his father or mother.'

"Hey Krillen, what is this Goku guy like?"

Before Krillen could speak, Gohan burst out into an explanation of his father. "My dad is the nicest guy you will ever meet. He is selfless and puts everyone else's lives before his own. My dad is strong and has a big heart. I don't think anyone could possibly say anything bad about him. And if they do, it's just because their jealous."

When Gohan said all this, he had a far away look in his eyes, as if he were thinking about his father. Everyone word he spoke about his father, he believed it to be true. The way he spoke about his dad even makes me believe that it is true. The boy has deep passion for his dad. 'I wonder what my father was like. I'll have to remember to ask Vegeta. That is, if he still is not mad at me for punching him.'

"You speak so highly of him. I look forward to meeting him!"

"It will be a lot sooner than you think, Goku is on his way to planet Namek this very instant. It's only a matter of time before you meet him." It was Krillen who spoke this time. His excitement about Goku's soon arrival was clear on his face. I couldn't help but smile. 'these guys have a lot of faith in you, Goku. Don't let them down.'

"Hey Gohan, after looking at the big picture, I think it was a mistake to come to this planet. Because we can't take these guys on, but the worst thing about this mess is that I don't know where Bulma is." Krillen seemed really depressed about all this.

"Could the cave have been destroyed?" Krillen only nodded his head with a small 'mhmm' as a reply to Gohan.

Not even a second later Gohan spotted something ahead of us. I followed his gaze since Krillen was too busy sulking at the ground. There in front of us stood a cave. Gohan ran up ahead of Krillen, "Krillen! Look over there! The cave!"

"Huh? Wha- your right!" We all hurried down to the cave. Gohan called Bulma's name, but he received no reply in return. "Bulma?" This time Krillen tried, but still no reply. We looked in the cave, but she wasn't there. "Aw man. It doesn't look like she is there." I face palmed. 'No shit, Sherlock.' This time he stepped into the cave and raised his voice a little louder, "Hey Bulma! Bulma! Come out, come out wherever you are! Bulma! ..huh?"

As Krillen turned the corner he looked shocked. Gohan, Dende, and I ran in to see what he found. There was a house inside the cave...'What...is going on...?'

Gohan came up behind me, " Wha- a capsule house!" A second later the door cracked open. I could see a lady peeking through the door. She had blue hair a look quite pale. Not long after the door cracked open did the door open all the way and the woman made her grand entrance. She looked quite agitated from the looks of things.

She stepped up in front of us with her arms crossed, "Hey! What took you so long to find me!?" Her loud angry voice scared Dende. He hid behind a rock. I turned my eyes to glare at the woman known as Bulma. "Why the sheer nerve abandoning a poor helpless young woman!"

'Oh the drama!' I began acting as though I was doing to faint. The woman looked back at me, "And what on Earth are you doing?!"

"Oh me? Just being dramatic! I thought I was good at it, but I think you are the definition! You should be an actress!" Her look became confused. I think she was struggling to figure out if that was a compliment or an insult. She must not have studied the meaning of sarcasm...

She turned her sight onto Dende, "Hey guys, who is the pint sized piccolo with you?"

"His names Dende. He's from Namek." Gohan looked over to the scared Dende, "It's okay kid."

Bulma ran up closer to Dende, "What happened out there?"

Dende just glared up at the blue haired woman. I don't blame him. I didn't much like her either. She was really loud and annoying.

Krillen walked over to Bulma with an unimpressed look, "Bulma why don't you invite us inside, then we will give you all the details."

She was about to start talking again, but I didn't feel like listening anymore. I walked past her and into the strange in-cave building. I layed down on the coach and took a nice long nap.

* * *

_I was floating in a black abyss. Nothing was around me. No sound, sight, smell, or feeling._

_"Hello?" I asked to nothing in particular. 'Gee do I expect someone to answer?' What really surprised me was when I actually heard something in return._

_"Akina! Please wake up!" It was the voice of a man. I didn't recognize the voice, but my heart told me it belonged to someone important to me. In fact, my heart wanted me to follow the voice. "Please, Akina, you mean everything to me and I'm not about to lose you."_

_"What's your name?" A silhouette appeared in front of me. I could tell by the person's muscular frame that he was a man. When I tried to walk toward him, he would move farther away._

_"You know my name, Akina." he disappeared. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. They were not a danger. These arms cradled me in a soft and caring hug. Before I knew it, everything was gone. I could hear the laughing. It wasn't the stranger though. This laugh I recognized. It was that lazy ass granny sounding maniac. There was no doubt about it._

_Suddenly, everything was on fire. I was standing on the planet I had been raised on. Lava shot into the air while dark black clouds of smoke hovered above, contaminating the air. The planet shook violently, rocks fell into the trenches that ran all the way down to the planet's core, and water created giant waves that crashed angrily against the land. I could see some sort of shadow in the smoke. Frieza's laugh coming from that exact figure, but there was another figure. I could not see what the person looked like. I could only see a gold aura emanating from him._

_Just then, I saw a light from the corner of my eye. When I turned my head, the light hit me and..._

I bolted up from the couch. Sweat was layered on my skin and hair. I looked around and noticed I was in Bulma's capsule house. 'It was just a dream...but it felt so real...'

**Tell me what you think of this chapter and how the story is coming along in your opinion! Hate or appreciate! I can always use some advise so if you don't like something about the story, let me know and I'll try and make it better! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: THAT is Goku!

**Hello Everyone! So I updated the cover photo of this story so you could get a good idea of what the character looks like. I found it on the wonderful internet browser we all know as Google!**

**Anyway! This is it! Goku arrives in this chapter! I think this chapter will probably be longer than the past two.**

**I do not own DBZ or any of the character except Akina/Velina.**

**In case you didn't know Velina is Akina's saiyan name, but I'm sure that was already figured out.**

**On with the story! :D**

When I had awoken, there was nobody within the small house. Not even Bulma was there. I opened the front door leading into the cave and made my way to the cave opening. Before I got there I saw Gohan and Bulma sitting on a rock looking out toward the sky as if waiting on someone. That was when I noticed Krillen and Dende were gone.

"Hey, Gohan, where are the other two?" Gohan turned towards me followed by Bulma.

"Dende said that he would take Krillen to the eldest Namek to protect him and the last dragonball." Bulma had answered as she stood from her rock and walked back to the capsule house and went inside.

"Gohan, what does she mean last dragonball? Isn't there two left?" I sat down where Bulma had been beside Gohan.

His face went hard and his eyes narrowed as he looked up at the sky. "Vegeta attacked a village that way. I'm positive it was him. I could sense his energy...but there is one thing that confuses me. Vegeta is one of the cruelest people I know, no offense, but he is so cold-hearted he doesn't care who else gets hurt as long as he gets what he wants. Yet, when we saw him earlier and you talked to him, it was as if he was a whole new person. He acted as though you were the only thing left that gives him the slightest humanity." He stopped for a moment to think. "I believe you could change Vegeta for the better."

"Vegeta has a good heart deep down. I just know it. We are blood siblings, there is no way he could not have kindness somewhere in his heart. I'll find it no matter what it takes." I looked up to the sky along with Gohan, "We have to get that last dragonball. If we can do that, then we can bring back all the Nameks that had died at the hands of Frieza and his henchmen..."

After a couple of minutes, Gohan and I both decided that our stomachs would not set there and starve any longer. So we got up and made our way inside the capsule house to fill ourselves with some food.

After we ate, Bulma sat down on the couch brushing her hair while Gohan and I just sat on the floor. Gohan had his eyes closed and I was busy contemplating what I will do when this whole Frieza mess is over. I could always stay here with the Nameks and continue my life as normal, or I could find out more about my past by leaving with these saiyans. Of course, the only two full blood saiyans other than myself are my brother Vegeta and this Goku guy. Neither of them seem to be on the same side. If I left, I would be leaving all my friends, but then again, there is always the chance that this Frieza thing won't end. I could feel my hands clench into fists at my side as the thought occurred to me. 'No, this isn't an option. We have to beat Frieza wha after what.'

Just then, Bulma sighed in frustration, "Oh boy, this is just great. We're stuck on this planet with no dragonballs and our spaceship is busted!" I couldn't understand why she was making such a fuss over it. I've lived on the planet almost my entire life.

Gohan opened one of his eyes and looked up to Bulma as she continued on, "How can you be so calm at a time like this?"

"it's easy Bulma." He smiled up at her, "I know that my dad is on his way here to help us out. "

"I sure wish he'd get here soon." she layed back on to the couch, "because if he doesn't I know one things for sure, I'll go crazy!"

I rolled my eyes and layed back on the floor. I looked over at Gohan and whispered to him, "Are all women on Earth like her? She is a little bit too dramatic about everything."

I could hear him laugh a little, but as soon as the chuckle was made, Bulma leaned over the couch and glared down at us, "What are you two talking about?!"

"Oh dear! I was explaining to Gohan the pain I am going through by not taking a shower in days! I mean I don't know what could be worse! Dying or just the smell of my I bathed self! And I couldn't possibly bathe in the water! It's so unsanitary!"

Bulma looked blank for a moment, contemplated whether or not I was serious. Then her face lit up with enthusiasm. "Finally! Someone who I can relate to on this planet!"

'No...sense...of sarcasm...' I gave up and just blocked out her attempt at chatting with me. She obviously didn't catch the hint of me not wanting to talk when I didn't reply to anything she said. She is apparently the talker in any conversation.

I heard Gohan whisper to himself, "I just hope Krillen finds the eldest Namek soon..."

* * *

It had felt like hours waiting on Krillen so Gohan and I decided to go outside and spar for a little while. Bulma followed us outside and sat down on a rock just outside the cave.

"You ready, Gohan?" With a smile on his faces he nodded his head and took a stance. I didn't see any opening so whoever trained him knew what they were doing. I launched forward, but before I reached him, I jumped up into the air and did a front flip over him. I brought my foot around to do a kick toward his back, but his hand caught my ankle. He swung me around and let go. I was about to crash into the ground, but I flipped myself over and landed on my feet. This time Gohan was attacking me. He sent a fist at my gut, but I caught it and I sent my knee up into his gut. He stepped back holding his stomach. "Gohan, you okay?" Before I knew what happened I was on my back and Gohan was looking down at me with the cheesiest grin I had ever seen. "You little actor!"

"Im sorry, Akina. That was dishonest of me." His smile fell from his face.

"Well I think it was completely fair. I should always be on my guard. If you were an enemy, I would hope that I wouldn't be so naive. Next time though, you better watch out!" I winked at him and we both started laughing.

"Hey guys! Check it out, it's moving!" Bulma was looking down at a round device in her hands.

Gohan walked over to her and look down at the device as well, "Wow, you're right Bulma. It's heading this way!"

"What is that thing?" I leaned over Gohan to take a peek at the weird contraption.

Gohan looked up at me and started laughing, "It's called a dragon radar. It traces the energy waves coming from each dragonball. It makes finding the dragonballs a lot easier."

"Oh, we always kept the dragonballs in each village in case of an emergency. I've never seen them use the dragonballs since I have lived on this planet." I looked back at the radar and saw a blinking dot that moved across the screen, "Who do you suppose that is?"

Bulma thought for a moment, "It must be Krillen heading back over here."

Gohan's face lit up, "He must have gotten the dragonball from the eldest Namek! I'm just glad that we finally got a hold of one of the dragonballs."

"Hey, Bulma, Gohan, what about that one over there? It's setting in one spot not moving at all" I reached over and grabbed the radar from Bulma. "It looks like it's in that direction." I lifted my finger and pointed out to where I though the dragonball would be. My face dropped a little as I realized where exactly that was.

Gohan jumped a little bit as he realized the same thing I did. "That is where we sensed Vegeta attacking a Namek Village! But I don't sense anything now."

"Your right, Gohan, I don't sense anything either. It's nearby as well."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make any since. He left the dragonball."

Bulma lit up as though she had an epiphany, "I know! I bet the Nameks never told him where the dragonball was, so he never found it! Vegeta must have left the village thinking that the village didn't have a dragonball at all!"

Gohan held out his hand, "Let me borrow the dragon radar, Bulma. I will go get the dragonball and I will bring it back here. Akina will stay here with you and wait for Krillen."

"Alright," she stood up and handed the radar to Gohan, "but make sure your careful."

I grabbed Gohan's shoulder and leaned down to his ear. "Gohan you can't leave me here with her. I will probably shoot myself from annoyance before either you or Krillen get back"

"You'll be okay, Akina. I won't be gone for very long at all!"

"Alright, just be careful, I don't think Vegeta is so naive to think that the village didn't have a dragonball."

He nodded his head then took off toward the village. I turned to see Bulma walking toward me. Before she reached me, I walked past her. "I'm taking a nap." I went into the cave and and into the capsule house. I couldn't sleep though. My mind was reeling about my last dream. It made no sense at all. I didn't even know who this guy was, or why he was trying to protect me. I decided to get up and take a shower.

When I got out there was still nothing to do. Neither Krillen or Gohan were back yet. 'Well that's just dandy.' I walked into the living room. Bulma was sitting on thee couch with a mirror in her hand. "Hey, Bulma, I'm going out for a bit. Don't do anything stupid."

"What?! I'm not stupid! I'm a genius! I could out smart you any Day!"

I rolled my eyes, "I was referring to don't do something that will put yourself in danger."

She seemed to calm down, "Why are you leaving anyway?"

"Well, I'm bored and I think I'm going to go and try to eliminate some of the competition."

"And you are telling me not to put myself in danger?" She shook her head. "Stay here Akina. It's too dangerous."

"Look, Bulma, here is the difference. I am a saiyan. I can defend myself quite well. No offense, but your a human. I'm sure you can defend yourself against the everyday pervert, but these guys are strong."

She shrugged her shoulder, "Do what you want. I will let Krillen and Gohan know that you went to do a check around the area or something. If they knew you were out there by yourself, they would immediately start looking for you."

"Thanks, Bulma." With that said, I flew off in the opposite direction of where Krillen and Gohan last left.

* * *

I had been flying around the area for awhile. I soon got bored and started heading further out. That was when I saw the ship. It was the first one that Nail and I had seen land on the planet. Although, now it looked quite beaten up. There was a large hole near the top. The metal was spiking out toward the open sky. This told me the explosion came from the inside of the ship, but who would be on the inside of the ship that would cause that kind of damage to escape. Who did Frieza fail to contain?

I noticed another hole in the ship. It was in the front of the ship that looked to lead to a main room. I did not dare look inside. Someone could be in their, and if it is Frieza, I don't want to be on the wrong side of his fire.

I was about to turn around and head back to where I left Bulma, it has been hours for all I know she could be dead, but as I turned around I felt a high energy spike come from the ship. When I looked back to the ship, I saw a large blast of energy leaving the front broken window of the ship. The blast of energy sailed through the sky and landed somewhere far off in the distance with a large explosion following it. Before I knew it, another blast was sent off in the same general direction, but not the exact same way. 'Frieza must be growing frustrated. But why would he be frustrated if he has five of the dragonballs?' It then hit me like a ton of bricks. The explosion in Frieza's ship. Whoever was being contained in the ship must have stolen the dragonballs and thrown the dragonballs out the same window. 'That explains why he is shooting out that direction. Only question left is who was it?' I thought maybe Gohan or Krillen might have done it, but why would Frieza want to capture them and not kill them? We don't have anything he wants. Unless it wasn't them...It looks like the work of an individual. I could only think of one person who could do this on his own. 'Vegeta...'

I was now on my way back to the cave. When I got there though, the entire cave head been blown up from the inside out. I began running to the rubble to see if I could find Gohan, Krillen, or Bulma in the mess.

"Thank Kami...they weren't here when this happened...Unfortunetly, I have no idea where they are now." I looked up into the sky and searched for any of their power levels. I got nothing. They must have been their power from their persuer.

'From the looks of things, I would guess that whoever did this must have been quite angry with Krillen and Gohan. Or maybe Bulma did something to piss Vegeta off. I mean we are related, and I find the woman quite a trouble.' I shook my head and decided to look for some place to hide while I waited to sense a power level.

* * *

I felt like I had been sitting around for over a day waiting for a power level to rise, but I felt none other than Frieza's. A couple of times I got up and went searching for them, but I couldn't find them. The planet is too large for one person to search. 'I could just get off the planet while I have the chance...Nah, these people raised me. I could never abandon them. Plus, I like a good challenge.' I landed next to a tall cliff. Thats when I felt it. It was faint, but I could feel two power levels flying east. I was about to fly off after them, when I suddenly felt another power level sky rocket. It was following Gohan and Krillen and a fast pace. I pushed myself as hard as I could in their direction. 'I can't let Vegeta hurt them!'

About an hour later I could feel the energy levels getting closer. I could see a very tall plateau protruding from the ground and reaching high into the sky. 'Guru!'

I quickened my pace to its limit. I landed right between Krillen and Vegeta.

"Don't you touch them, Vegeta!" I glared at him with my arms spread out from my sides in a protective manner.

"Are you kidding me, Velina?! You hit me in the gut, take their side, and they have deceived me many times! I won't do a damn thing you say!" His fist was clenched in front of him. "I don't know why I saved your worthless life anyway. I must have been too soft back then."

Although, I may not have known Vegeta very long, he is my brother. I remember his face as a baby. I can't deny that it hurt deep down to hear him say those words, but my pride prevented me from showing it. My face remained calm and collected. I shut my eyes and let my hands fall to my sides. My face relaxed. "You know, Vegeta, I would say you obviously outmatched." Nail stepped out of the front door. He was just as calm as I was. He asked Vegeeta to leave, but, of course, Vegeta would refuse. Next thing we know, a high power level sky rockets from inside Guru's home.

I suddenly felt def. My ears blocked out all sound as my mind focused on something far more threatening. It wasn't very close, but I could feel several strong powers coming to the planet. I had a feeling they weren't hear for a tea party.

"Hey, hey listen! Guru just told me there is some kind of powerful force headed straight for us!"

I was right. The forces were strong. Not as menacing as Frieza's, but having five of these very strong forces struck fear into my heart. 'Will we all lose everything dear to us? First Frieza and his henchmen. Now a strong force of five? I get an itchy feeling they aren't on our side...'

"What in the name of...who's this Guru?" Vegeta seemed to be confused about what all was going on, seeing as he is the only one who has never met Guru at the moment.

Krillen ignored Vegeta's question, "Hey he's right! Something is coming!"

"Yeah," Gohan looked up to the sky, "that power level is huge."

"Wait! I know! It's Goku! I knew he would be here to save us!" Krillen pointed his finger up to the sky with an idiot smile in his face.

"Kakorot!" Vegeta growled up to the sky like he expected it to talk back. 'Idiot'

"Sorry to break it to you Krillen, but I sense and evil force coming from that energy. Unless you friend, Goku, has a dark side, I don't think that is him.

"I think she is right, Krillen. It feels like...there is more than one." Gohan stared up at the sky in concentration.

Vegeta's face became fearful. It was the first time I actually seen Vegeta afraid of something. "No! Not them!" Everything was quiet for awhile as we stared up in concentration. I heard Vegeta begin counting, "One, two, three,...four, five. It-it has to be. Damn it all! Frieza has called in the Genyu Force!"

Vegeta ran up to Gohan and grabbed by the scarf around his neck. "Vegeta, don't!" I took a step forward my hand held out ready to shoot him down with my energy blast if needed.

He seemed to ignore my command and began shouting at Gohan's face. "You! No more time for games! Give me the dragonball right now!"

"I can't! I don't have it."

"Tell me where it is! Tell me where it is and I promise no harm will come to you or your friends. But if I don't make my wish before they get here, we're all dead!"

Krillen stepped forward, "What do you think we are? Stupid? You put him down, right now, Vegeta!"

He threw Gohan down to the ground, "Listen to me! These are no petty henchmen Frieza has called. Its the Genyu Force. Five men, each as strong as I am. Maybe even stronger! And in a few moments, they will be here with the new scouter. They will find us and kill us all!"

"No, I don't believe you!"

This arguing was pointless! The powers were obviously strong and coming right for us. "Krillen! You don't have to believe him, but did you not just say a moment ago that you felt the power? They are obviously coming here and if you can feel how strong each power is then you better get you senses checked! We don't have time for arguing. We need a plan."

"She's right you know. And we only have one chance! We have to use the dragonballs to make me immortal!" I really wanted to face palm at that moment. Him of all people should be immortal? That is like feeding wood to the fire.

"I fear that what you saiyans say is true. I sense an evil presence approaches." Nail looked up to the sky.

"Thank you, Nail! Finally! Someone who senses what I sense!" I walked over and stood by Nail placing my hand on his shoulder. He didn't budge though.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, Krillen voiced his opinion, "Here's the deal. We use the wish on Gohan."

Vegeta turned around and gestured to Gohan, "The boy may have power, but he doesn't have the fighting experience. It has to be me."

"Well, what about Akina? She has plenty fighting experience." Everyone turned to me.

I honestly had no idea what to say. Me immortal? The thought was ridiculous. I would never sink as low as Vegeta. If I'm going to fight, it wont be by cheating my way to power. I will earn every ounce of strength I get. "Sorry to break it to you, I'm allergic to dragon magic. Ill die before I even have the chance to become immortal!" If I wasn't mistaking I think everyone just fell over. It wasn't a very good excuse, but I didn't know it was that bad.

Vegeta was back to his convincing once again, "Can't you see she doesn't want immortality. Don't force that upon her. I'm the only chance you guys have!"

Krillen seemed to be struggling, "I-I can't do it. That would mean our entire search would be in vein."

'What is he babbling about? The dragon gives three wishes. Why is he making such a big deal. And I mean we could save the last wish till Vegeta beats Frieza, then strip him of his immortality afterward.' I heard Nail's voice, "But you would still have two more wishes." Everyone expect for Nail and myself seemed quite shocked. "Didn't you know? The dragonballs will grant you three wishes."

"Three? Are you sure about that?" Gohan looked up to the Namek. He didn't answer though. Instead, Krillen questioned it again.

"Three? Not just one?"

"Agh! We're wasting time!" Vegeta ran over to Krillen and grabbed him by his clothes. "The Genyu force will be here any second. We have to use the dragonballs now before it's too late!"

"Guys! Quit arguing! You both are wasting time." I stepped forward to break the two of them up, but they both ignored me.

"You're not giving the orders around here, Vegeta." Before I could hear the rest of the conversation, I felt my knees buckle. I was headed for the ground, but everything went black before I met the ground.

* * *

I was not sure how long I had been unconscious, but I quickly woke up when I felt a strong power land on the planet. It was hard to miss such powerful energies.

As soon as I woke up, my head began hurting. I looked around me to figure out where I was. The last thing I remember was Vegeta and Krillen getting into an argument. I had tried to step in, but everything went black after that.

I noticed there was a window next to me. I looked outside and noticed I was high above ground in a house. 'I must still be at Guru's.' I got up slowely and made my way into the main room. I found Nail and Guru talking. I didn't hear what they said, but I approached anyway.

"Nail, what happened?" I looked around to find no one else except for us three here. "Where is everybody?"

"You passed out. I believe you were beginning to stress out with all the arguing. You had an anxiety attack and fainted. Krillen and Gohan agreed to take Vegeta to the dragonball."

"Well then, I'm going after them. We don't want Vegeta to go on a killing spree." I was about to leave, but Nail grabbed my shoulder.

"It is not safe for you to go. It's far too dangerous and your in no condition."

"Nail, if I am correct, I remember beating you in most of our spars. I will go if I choose to."

"But-"

"Let her go. She is doing what is right by her heart." Guru's deep voice interrupted. "Akina, even though you are not my child, you are. I have never thought of you any less than my other children. I fear that this may be the last time we see each other. Be safe."

I could tell that his body was going to give out on him soon. The events of lately is too much for him to handle. My eyes began to water, but I refused to let myself cry. "Goodbye, Guru. And I'll see you soon, Nail."

I exited the house and shot off into the air at a high speed. It wasn't long before I got there, but when I did things were already on a bad note. From where I was, I could see a cloud of dark smoke. Gohan and Krillen were trapped in it. Vegeta was was nowhere to be found. There was a tree trunk that was pointed on both ends floating in the air. Next thing I knew, the trunk was sent flying toward Krillen.

"Krillen!" I wasn't going to make it in time to stop it. Krillen was going to die. I should have gotten here a lot sooner. Suddenly, some form of energy blast as thin as a beam of light cut through the fat green toads neck. The cloud disappeared from around Gohan and Krillen. Krillen moved out of the way just in time to prevent himself from being scewered.

Vegeta landed behind the weird fat Yoda with no ears. It's head soon fell off. I can honestly say, I have never been more glad to see Vegeta in my entire life. 'Had he been here the whole time?' I stopped in the air beside Gohan and Krillen. "Thank Kami you two are okay!"

I heard an explosion, but it wasn't very big. I looked down to see Vegeta with his hand out. 'Guess he finished frog face off'

Krillen, Gohan, and I landed on the ground and started walking toward Vegeta. "We'll I certainly didn't expect you to be the one to help us." Krillen looked up to Vegeta.

Gohan expressed his gratitude with a "Thank you."

Strangely, Vegeta wasn't hardly as rude as he usually was, "Keep your thanks. I had my own reasons for destroying that freak...I saw my moment to strike and I acted on it."

The smile that came to my face was genuine. 'My big brother does have a heart! No matter if he admits to it or not, he cares!' "Awe! Vegeta! Why do you have to have such a rough exterior when your secretly a big cuddly bear on the inside!" I crashed into him with a hug. I could feel him trying to pull himself away and push my off of him.

"Get off! I'm a saiyan prince! I'm not cuddly! Next time, ill let them die!"

"Vegeta! You're being mean again!" Krillen and Gohan seemed a little confused. They weren't used to seeing Vegeta not kill someone for touching him. I found it quite hilarious, but I soon let go of Vegeta because we had more serious matters at hand.

Standing quite a few yards away was a tall blue thing that was shaped like a man, some kind of lame wanna be punk star alien, and a large ugly ass man thing. I could say all together, that is probably the stupidest team of fighters, but their strength said otherwise. 'Speaking of their team. I thought we had all sensed five powers.'

"Hey, guys, wasn't their supposed to be five members of this force?"

Gohan looked up at me, "Well their captain took the dragonballs back to Frieza."

"Oh...well! Shall we continue to kick ass or no?" I popped my knuckles and walked up ahead of the rest of them to await my opponent.

"uh, Akina," I heard Krillen say, "These guys are a lot more powerful than they look. I think we should fight together."

"Fat chance! We all know Vegeta is going to go and fight by himself. His pride is too big to let anyone help him."

"yeah, but that doesn't mean you, Gohan, and I shouldn't stick together."

"Vegeta and I are siblings. I guess I mooched some of my pride off him. Although, I'm not so prideful that I won't ask for help when I really need it."

They just nodded their heads and waited for what was next.

I looked over to our enemies and saw them playing rock, paper, sizzors...'You have got to be joking...' I felt my hand hit my forehead. "Why in hell are they playing Rock, paper, sizzors right now?!"

Krillen pulled his hand up and rubbed the back of his head. "Well they did this earlier to see who they would fight Heh, heh."

I crossed my arms and just glared at the idiots.

Finally, the big ugly guy walked forward, "Alright kids, this fight is between me and Vegeta."

"What!? I just got here and have seen no action at all! I'm going to fight you and kick your ass!"

"Oh? Okay pretty lady. Ill fight both of you at the same time. And if you too younger ones over there feel like jumping in to help, go ahead and try it. Ill take you all on at once."

The blue guy started yelling at the large guy about not letting the big guy fight us all because its not fair. I wasn't really paying attention because at the moment I was close to falling asleep from boredom.

"And now...feel the power...of Recoom!" Once again *face palm". 'This guy...is even more ridiculous than anything I could have imagined. For someone, minutes ago, I thought would be a worthy opponent, suddenly doesn't seem so threatening.

Not even a second later, I felt Vegeta begin powering up. When he reached the height of his power, he leaped forward to attack Recoom. He gave the ugly ass a right hook to the face and sent him flying. Vegeta quickly changed pace and landed in the path where Recoom was flying. He brought both of his fists above his head and smashed it down on Recooms face.

I had thought that would knock the big guy a few good rounds. I medamn if I were hit like that I would be having a hard time getting up. But Vegeta was even done yet. He flew into the air and came down smashing his feet into the guys stomach. Vegeta then picked him up and started spinning him in a circle. His pace speeding up. Vegeta then let go. I watched as Recoom flew through the air and into a large mound of rocks. Of course, Vegeta still wasn't done. He began charging his hands with his power. He sent the amazingly powerful energy blast at the pile of rocks where Recoom had crashed into.

With the beating that Recoom had taken, he had to be dead. There is no way someone could have survived all that. He didn't even try to defend himself. Something was up. I could just feel something was wrong when he didn't raise a finger to block Vegeta's first attack. I then could feel his power level. He was still alive.

They continue their fight. Each of them trading blows toward one another, but the only one seeming to be effected by these blows was Vegeta. Recoom didn't seem worn out at all. Either he was a great actor, or this guy can take a beating.

It had only been minutes before the battle was practically over. Vegeta was beaten senseless. Recoom looked like he had been through hell, but his posture said otherwise. I could hear Krillen and Gohan whispering behind me. They were planning to save Vegeta. Better them than me. I don't need to hear his anger for saving him. I can still help hold off the big guy.

Recoom released a blast from his mouth. I heard Krillen yell something so I assumed that meant for us to take action. Gohan went for Vegeta while Krillen and I made our attack on Recoom.

I successfully kneed him in his mandible sending him flying backwards. Of course, he was up again acting like he had merely felt a light breeze brush by. Although, he did rub his chin a little when he stood up.

"Well, kitten, you have a lot more strength than I had imagined. I can honestly say I could feel that one. Unfortunetly, for you, it only felt like a mere flick to my chin." His goofy grin became disgustingly big. "But even if you can't get pain out of me, you do arouse something within me."

'Oh Kami, I think Im going to throw up. Oh never mind I just did.' I found myself hunched over the ground vomiting. When I finished my short trip down sickness lane I looked back up at him, "You are disgusting! No offense, but I would rather die a million torturous deaths."

"That was rude! Oh well...ill just make you all pay when I kill you all."

He appeared before me and slammed his foot into my stomach. I felt myself flying through the air before dirt met my face. I slowly got up, but by the time I was up Recoom was before my again. He sent his leg flying to my side. I jumped up, but before I could fly away he grabbed me around my throat. He began squeezing and I could befell the oxygen leaving my respiratory system. I saw Krillen try to attack, but Recoom kicked him away.

"Let me go, you ugly ass!" I lift my feet to his chest and kicked him as hard as I could. He stumbled back letting go of my neck. I didn't have much time to recover. My vision was still blurring from the lack of oxygen. I felt a fist collide with my face. I fell back onto the ground. My right eye was now beginning to swell shut. I felt my leg being picked up off the ground. Next thing I felt was excruciating pain, "AH!" My fell to the ground. I could move it at all. He must have broken it.

"Velina!" I heard Vegeta yell. I felt his power level rise up, but it quickly fell again. I couldn't see anything. My right eye was to swollen I couldn't see. My left eye was to tired to open. I felt like I could hardly move. My body ached. Last thing I sensed was Gohan's energy rise as he took on Recoom by himself.

I began to lose consciousness.

* * *

'My body hurts so bad. I can't move anything...What's this? Should I try to bite into it?' With as much effort as I could muster I bite down on the object in my mouth. It was crunchy. It tasted like a bean or something. When I swallowed it down I suddenly felt perfectly normal. All the pain that had been in my body suddenly vanished. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a man in orange. He had on and orange fighting outfit. His hair spiked out in so many random directions, but even with how messy it was he still looked very attractive. 'Attractive? What am I saying? This guy is straight up sexy! Wait! Get your mind off that!'

He was smiling down at me so kindly. Was I in a better place now? "Are you the angel who was sent down to retrieve me?"

His smile grew even wider and then he started laughing, "I wouldn't say I'm an angel. I'm just an ordinary guy here to lend a helping hand! You sure took a beating. Gohan told me about what you did for him and Krillen. I want to thank you for protecting them. I'll take it from here though." He stood up and walked over to face Recoom.

'Is he insane?! He is going to get himself killed!' I got up and began running toward him, "don't! He is too strong!"

"Akina, don't. Let Goku handle this." I felt Krillens hand on my arm. 'Goku...?'

"...are you saying he is Goku?" I looked back toward the amazing man before me. 'Gohan's father, Krillen's best friend, and savior of Earth is him? The married man with one child is him?' "THAT is Goku?!"

**Goodness! Sorry about your wait! This is the longest chapter I have ever written for ANYTHING! My boss had me working almost everyday and when I wasn't working I was making college preparations. Hectic! I was trying to get this chapter out as soon as I could. I hope you guys like it!**

**Please Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Something Growing

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the super slow update I've been so busy!**

**This chapter will not be as long as the others. I have been staying with my cousins for the past week. They don't have Internet so I had to do this at McDonald's and that didn't give me a whole lot of time.**

**I should be going home soon so my updates should be more often.**

**Once again I apologize for the delay. Ill make it up to you all! Thank you for the reviews! :)**

**Oh! And this chapter is going to defer from the original dialogue of the show. It takes longer for the updates when I have to watch each episode again to get the right words. I'm still going to stick with the story line of the different conversation and such.**

**I don't own DBZ! Only my OC! :)**

* * *

For only knowing the Nameks my whole life, I no longer felt that I belonged with them. They are like family to me and always will be, but now that I have finally met my own race I can't help but be completely overwhelmed with joy. Corny? Maybe.

Here before me stood two full blood saiyans like myself and one half saiyan. I found out that Krillen wasn't like the others and neither was Bulma. They were from a race known as humans. According to Gohan, him and his dad live on planet Earth. Apparently Goku hadn't known that he was a saiyan till recently. Vegeta was a totally different story. He was one of Frieza's dogs. To think my brother stooped as low as working for that prick! Just thinking about it made me want to punch my dear brother for being such an idiot.

I now stood before my comrades. The situation was somewhat complicated. Gohan and Krillen were angry at Vegeta seeing as he killed two of the Genyu Force after they had already been taken down in battle by Goku. Goku was upset because he knew it was wrong, but he didn't express much of his anger after it had been done. There wasn't anything he could really do about it. If he did, it would only cause us to fight someone we currently consider an ally.

"You let that little punk get away, Kakorot! He will go and tell Genyu and then we will be in bigger trouble!" Vegeta's body shook with anger as he yelled at Goku for his idiocy.

"Can we just drop it already!? What's done is done. Although, I agree that we should not have allowed him to escape but then again you should not have killed those other two, Vegeta. It's not as if they could do much harm in the state they were in. What we need to focus on now is the Dragonballs!" I took a moment to glare at Vegeta, but the more tension that built up in our group, the more I found myself holding back a laugh. They all just stared at me, surprised that I was taking control of the situation. I could even hear crickets!"Pfftt!" I broke out into laughter.

I saw Vegeta's vein protrude from his head as he glared at me. The sight made me laugh more! 'Haha! He's so serious! He looks like and angry midget!' That made me laugh even more. Vegeta is quite short for his age, but then that brought my thought to Krillen. I turned to look at him. He was standing right beside me so the only thing I could see was the top of his head and a landscape in the background. The theme song to the Lion King played in my head. "Hahaha, this is just too funny!" I fell on the floor holding my stomach as my laughs shook my body.

"Could you be serious for once?! We could all die on this stupid planet and all you have to do is laugh?" Vegeta walked over to me as I lay on the ground, my laughter having already died away. I didn't find it funny that one of the people that helped kill the Nameks on this planet was worried about himself dying. He of all people should be one of the first to die, but I would never wish death upon someone. Everyone deserves a second chance to fix things.

I stood up and looked him directly in the eyes. "You may think this planet is stupid, but to me, it's my home. The Nameks are closer family to me than you. I would risk my life for my family. Only problem is that I wouldn't do that for you." I turned around and walked off.

"Akina, wait." I heard Goku call. I kept walking, but then felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and turned around to see Goku staring down at me with a heart warming smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at him, "Are you sure your not an angel?"

He chuckled for moment before speaking, "Now why do you keep asking me that?"

As I thought about for a moment I answered, "Because you have a kind heart, Goku. Gohan told me about you, and when I woke up to find you smiling down at me, I looked into your eyes and knew it was all true. You got here when we needed you the most. Thank you, Goku."

He continued to smile down at me, "It was no problem at all! I should be thanking you! You watched out for my son and my two best friends, Bulma and Krillen. So thank you!" His tall frame leaned over as he wrapped his arms around my back. I could feel the blood rise to my face as my cheeks burned. 'What is this feeling? I'll have to remember to ask Krillen about it at a later time.

I felt him pull away from me and the burning in my cheeks faded. "Ehem," I diverted my eyes somewhere else as I continued to speak, "so what do you say we find those dragonballs?"

"Of course!" he turned to Vegeta, Krillen, and Gohan, "Hey guys, lets go!"

* * *

When did everything start going so bad?

First, we find out that Frieza is headed for Guru. The temptation to go help Guru was overbearing, but Guru told me to help Krillen and Gohan and that is exactly what I will do. Next, that weirdo wanna be punk star, Jayce, brought back Captain Genyu with him. I must say I have never seen such ugly aliens before. Then again, I never really met any aliens before.

Our plan had been for Krillen and Gohan to go after the dragonballs since they were unguarded while Vegeta and Goku fight Genyu and Jayce. Goku had told me I should go with Gohan and Krillen in case something happens. I had left with them and headed towards Frieza's ship, but something felt wrong. I told Gohan and Krillen that I was going back because I had this feeling that Vegeta did something stupid.

As I was flying back, I noticed a power level advancing toward me. I was about to drop to the ground and hide, but then I realized that it was Vegeta. He had stopped right in front of me and asked where I was going. I left with out saying a word to him. I was too angry that he would be such a dick. He just left Goku behind to fight on his own.

Once I had gotten to the fighting area I saw Genyu holding his just as he breathed heavily. Purple blue blood was pouring from the hole in his chest. Goku looked completely fine and without a scratch. Jayce stood beside him. Both were smiling devilishly. It was weird seeing Goku smile like that. I had walked up to Goku and gave him a hug. "You did it Goku! I shouldn't have doubted you!" I looked up at him and smiled, but he wali smiling down at me with an evil grin.

"Akina! Get away from him! That's not me!" I turned around to see Genyu yelling at me with the most concerned look I had seen in a while. Before I knew it, I was kicked from behind and found myself crashing into a large number of rocks. I got back up only to have the imposter Goku right infront of me. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it around until I felt something snap. I screamed out in pain. Then everything went black after that.

Like I said, when did everything go bad? 'I hope everyone is okay now...' I didn't know where I was anymore. I had felt my body being carried, but I don't know where. Now I felt as though I was submerged under cool water. It felt nice. My wrist no longer hurt. I could only feel a dull ache when I moved it. Not that I could move much anyway. My body was too relaxed to move. Then I felt it, Frieza's power has become unbearably strong. 'Is everyone okay?' I calmed down and searched for their energies. Surprisingly, Goku's energy was not far at all. 'Is he right next to me?' I tried to open my eyes, but ,y body was still too tired to do much. I sensed for more powers. The next strongest was Vegeta's. It seemed to be fluctuating, meaning he must be fighting Frieza. I could sense Gohan, but he wasn't fighting. His power level was at his average and same for Krillen. There was another very strong power level there, but it didn't seem to fight against us. The power level seemed to be close to Gohan. There was something missing though. I couldn't sense Dende. 'what is going on? Where is Dende?!'

I stretched out my sensing range, but could still not find him. 'He can't be dead! He was only a child! He didn't deserve to die!' I opened my eyes against the protest of my body. I could see I was in some sort of healing pod. I could see another pod near mine. Goku was resting inside. 'Good, he is safe and healing quite quickly.' I looked around for someway to open the contraption, but found nothing. I pushed my energy against the glass and watched as it shattered and water drained out quickly. I stepped out and walked over to Goku's pod. "Heal quickly Goku. We need you..." I thought I saw is finger twitch, but assumed it was my imagination.

I faced the palm of my hand to the ceiling and blasted it open. I was about to take off when I felt Vegeta's power begin to drop rapidly. 'Vegeta!' I flew off in the Vegeta's direction. 'You may be a complete ass, Vegeta, but I can't lose my only family!'

* * *

When I got to the battle area, I could see Krillen, Gohan, and what looked like Nail. I flew down to them quickly. "Nail! Your alright!"

He turned to me with an annoyed look on his face. 'Gee, what crawled up his ass and died?' Gohan looked up at me. "Akina! Your healed! It's so good to see you! And this is Piccolo. Apparently, Nail and him fused together. Nail lives on through Piccolo."

I could feel a pang of sadness in my heart, but deep down I knew Nail was still alive. He was just within someone else. I looked around, but couldn't find Vegeta until I saw water rising like a wall around Frieza. Frieza seemed to have taken a completely different form. He didn't look very intimidating, but his power level said otherwise.

Vegeta layed on the ground before the alien creature. He was beaten rather harshly, but was still alive. I was about to go and stop Frieza, but someone grabbed my arm. I looked back to see Piccolo staring down at me. "You can't stop him. He is far to powerful for you."

I turned back to the scene to find Frieza tossing my brother around and beating him to a pulp until he landed right in front of us. Then Frieza appeared...He picked Vegeta up with his tail and began punching him in the back until he was spitting blood. The thing looked back at us, "Feel free to jump in any time my little friends." He then continued punching Vegeta in the back.

I yanked my arm away from Piccolo, "Then I guess I will die trying!" I ran up behind Frieza and threw my fist toward his head, but it almost looked like I had intentionally missed except for the fact that his head seemed to be angled to the side in a form of avoiding the hit. 'I barely even caught on to his movement!'

Before I had a chance to react, his tail dropped Vegeta and came flying at my side. I felt the wind rush by me and the crack of the rock as my body crashed into it. 'Damn, I would say he has some balls for hitting me like that, but he obviously doesn't have any.' I could feel my anger boiling up. "Alright then! You wanna play it like that!? Fine! Get ready for an ass beating! Oh wait, you don't have one! ...Wait, how do you piss or take a shit?" I stopped to think as I scratched the back of my head in thought.

I could see a vein pop out on Frieza's forehead. "That is clearly none of your business!" I felt a swoosh of air and a fist hit my face. I crashed into yet another rock. 'Damn, I need to get it together or else I will be down with out a fight!' I quickly got up and began to power up. Finally, when I reached the peak of my strength, I quickly appeared behind Frieza and made a kick toward his feet so that I could trip him, but he was gone. I felt his power level behind me and leapt forward to get away, but then he was in front of me and his knee was jamming into my face. I flew back hitting the ground and rolling. My body was beginning to protest against my efforts to get up. I rolled over and looked to my side. That's when I found Dende. His tiny body layed across the ground...lifeless. I felt tears begin to prick at my eyes, but the sadness was quickly replaced with fury. 'Frieza did this!' I slowly began to get up from the ground with my head down, my black hair hanging in front of my face. 'He...will pay!' My power began to rise even more, the energy cracking the ground as it pushed away from my body in waves. I flew at Frieza and began throwing punches and kicks at him at every angle I could manage. Instead of dodging, Frieza was actually beginning to block my attacks. 'I can't land a hit on him like this. I will have to trick him.' Frieza obviously saw an opening because an evil grin came upon his ugly ass face. He flipped forward and I felt his tail hit hard on my head and I fell down and a fast pace smacking into the water harshly. When I regained some energy I swam down to the bottom of the lake. I could see his silhouette floating above the water waiting for me to resurface. I could see a log stuck under a large rock a few yards away, then an idea hit me. I swam a few more feet away from the log so that the log was on one side of Frieza and I was on the other. I sent an energy blast toward the rock that held down the log. It took a moment for it to hit, but when it did some bubbles went up and then the log began ascending from the water. 'Hopefully this works!'

When I flew out of the water, I realized that Frieza had seen the bubbles rise from the water and was about to attack the shadow that was rising to the surface. I took my opportunity and sent a round house at his head. He flew a couple feet before stopping himself in the air. He turned around and didn't look too happy. "Strength and speed aren't the only things that count in a fight. You also have to use your brain. I mean, seriously, what do you keep in that huge ass head of yours? Last week's dinner? I mean you obviously have no place to excrete the waste." I didn't even get the chance to see his reaction because next thing I know I'm being smashed into the ground and I suddenly feel something hot burn a hole through my stomach. "AHHH!" I rolled over and looked down at my stomach. 'Is that...a hole...in my tummy? For real? This sucks!' I felt my head fall back as I tried to think of something else besides the pain. Then I felt something laying on my torso. I opened my eyes. Frieza stood over me with a smirk on his white face. His tail was lying across my torso. Next thing I know the tip of his tail is digging into my wound. "AHHH! QUIT! STOP IT!" I screamed as I writhed in pain. 'Goku...please come...save us all. You're our only hope. Save my brother from death. He may be cruel, but he doesn't deserve this.'

I was about to pass out, but then I no longer felt the pain of Frieza's tail digging into my wound. I cracked my eyes open to see Goku standing in front of me. He was so serious. 'He is here...You made it, Goku.' I moved my hand to grab at his foot. When I did, he looked down at me. His look was so serious that it was almost scary, but then it began to soften as worry began to replace the anger. "Y-you...really a-are and angel..."

He leaned down and picked me up. "Shh, save your strength. I will take things from here."

I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at anyone. His eyes were looking ahead. There was no fear, no hesitation. I felt something flutter in my heart. 'What is this feeling? It's like before when he hugged me, but even stronger.' I felt my eyes getting heavier. 'I am going to die soon...' I lifted my hand and rested it on his cheek, pushing his face over to look at me. "S-save them,...defeat F-Frieza and take your f-family home..., I h-hope I d-don't see you soon..." And with that I felt myself fall limp and that was it.

* * *

'Where am I?' I looked around, but soon saw a huge being behind a huge desk. "Dah! Who are you?!"

The huge guy leaned over his desk and looked down at me, "I am King Yama. This, Akina, is otherworld."

I stood there for a moment taking in what happened. 'Otherworld...then that means...'

"Am I dead?"

**A/N**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me through this huge break! Once again I apologize for the wait. I think if I were reading the story I would have began to get frustrated with this slow update. My goodness! I have never spent so much time at McDonald's in my entire life! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will make the next one longer!**

**Please review! It motivates me to write write write! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Otherworld, and Another World

**A/N: Hello! Once again, I apologize the slow update. My life is a big ball of hectic. It's so hard to get things done these days. Then I lose encouragement to write in my free time, then I see my reviews and it pushes me to continue the story! Thank you guys! :)**

**So for this chapter we will be spending a little time away from Goku and a little more time on Akina training to become stronger. Don't worry, I think the next chapter might have a little bit of fluff in it :D**

**I don't own DBZ or any of the characters except Akina!**

* * *

Here I am, chillen with King Kai, Yamcha, Tien, and Choatsu. No thanks to that good for nothing Freiz-ass. At least I haven't missed much of the fight, besides the stuff that happened right after I died cuz it took me a little while to get to King Kai's planet.

Goku had just used the spirit bomb on Frieza. Goku really is a hero. He is always there to save the day.

"Woohoo! Yeah, Goku did it!" Yamcha cheered beside me. Honestly, he can be a tad bit annoying. Kind of like Bulma in a way. But kind hearted all in all.

I smiled and have Tien a high five. Tien is pretty cool. Besides Goku and Gohan, I probably get along with Tien over any one else. We are kind of alike on our opinions.

"Don't celebrate just yet, something's wrong.." King Kai began to shake with fear after his statement.

I leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, sunshine, what's the matter?"

He said nothing and continued to shake. Yamcha stepped forward and implanted his foot into the Kai's head. "Ahh!"

"Yamcha! That wasn't necessary you idiot!" I pinched the skin on his cheek and pulled hard. "Don't like it, do you?"

"Quite it you little sn-"

"Both of you shut up!" We looked up to see King Kai panting in frustration. "Frieza is still alive. Krillen will be here shortly..."

Shock crossed Yamcha's face as his jaw dropped, "You mean...Krillen is dead?"

"Unfortunately so..."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Tien spoke after a little while, "Well we will just have to wish Krillen back to life along with the rest of us!"

"You're right, Tien! No need to get upset guys! We will all be wished back to life using the eternal dragon's power!" Yamcha cheered.

I raised my brow at the completely content people, "I assume you guys do this dying and coming back to life thing a lot? It's kind of abusing the dragons power I think. And let's not forget that the fight isn't over yet. Frieza is still alive."

Everyone stared at me as their smiles formed into frowns. Yamcha glared at me, "WAY TO KILL THE JOYFUL MOOD! At first I couldn't see the relationship between you and Vegeta, but now I see it! You both are kill joys!"

"What did you call me?!" I wrapped my arm around his neck holding him in a headlock.

"SHUT UP! There is more...it seems Goku's anger..has escalated his power dramatically. Goku is no longer an ordinary saiyan. He is a super saiyan." King Kai suddenly burst into happiness. "Go Goku! Kick his ass!"

"Uuuuuh..." I raised my hand like a child would do for permission to speak. Afraid I would get told to shut up again. He turned around and gave me a puzzled look. "Well...what's a super saiyan?"

Yamcha started to laugh, "You're kidding right? It's pretty much self explanatory! You have man, then you have superman. It's pretty much a much stronger version of that race. Hints the 'super' part." He lifted his hand to hold his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"Like I would know! I don't even know who this superman is!" I hit him in the face, sending him right into a tree.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"You got what you deserved..."

Tien leaned over to Chaotsu, "Remind me to never get in a fight with a woman. Females are scary..."

I walked back over to the short blue kai. "What's happening now?"

The Kai was rigged. "Frieza...he's...he's going to blow up the planet!"

* * *

'Goku and Gohan are still on that planet...If Frieza blows it up, then they will die! And there will be no coming back became cause Piccolo would be dead too.' I leaned back against a tree to think of a solution. My eyes began to slowly close.

"OW! That was a cheap shot!" I could feel the vein in my forehead pulse, but decided to let the disturbance slide this time. "Hey! Akina! Come spar with us!"

The vein in my head started pulsing more, "No, Yamcha...I'm not wasting a drop of time or energy on someone so weak like you."

"Weak?! Why you litt-"

POW! Yamcha went flying into the Kai's house. "I'm only getting cheap shots on you because you keep flirting with Akina or staring at her."

I tried not to laugh, but couldn't hold it back, "hahaha!"

Tien turned toward me and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you laughing? You flirt with him too."

My laughing stopped and my eyes narrowed at Tien as they grew very cold. I saw him shudder a bit then take off. 'I must admit, I have one hell of a glare!' I smirked and layer back against the tree again and fell asleep.

* * *

Time seems like it goes by so much slower here in otherworld than it does in the living world. Here we are waiting for Namek to blow up and ruin our chances of living again and kill others who still live, but the planet just won't blow up. I think I might have an anxiety attack. The tension gets worse the longer we wait.

"Goku and Gohan are going to make it off the planet safely right?" I couldn't stop thinking about the two of them being in danger. 'Maybe there is something I can do?'

King Kai seemed sorrowful in his answer, "Gohan should make it, but I don't see Goku joining him. Goku sent Gohan, Bulma, and Piccolo to the ship to go back home in. Goku is staying behind."

"What?! What if he defeats Frieza in time?"

"It's not that easy, Akina. Frieza is one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

I fell back on the ground. "Is there nothing I can do to help? Give him sometime to escape?"

"Well you could ask King Yamma for a pass to the living world for a very short time. Unfortunately, he only grants people the pass if they have been here for a long time or have a good enough reason for going back. It's all on his opinion."

"I'll do it!" I jumped up and was about to leave for Snake Way, but King Kai spoke again.

"Wait! Goku is speaking with me about something." We waiting a few minutes as he had his mental conversation with Goku. "He wants to use the Earth dragon balls to bring back all the people Frieza killed."

"Wait so I don't have to go talk to King Yamma?"

"No, but it won't make a dif-"

"Woohoo! We can all kick Frieza's ass for killing us and get of the planet in time! And Goku will be safe!" I danced around with joy, but soon felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Yamcha staring down at me.

"Hmm, if didn't know any better, I would say you had a slight crush on our friend!"

BAM! "The hells wrong with you?! Did your mom drop you on your head?! I don't like Goku!"

Yamcha rubbed the side of his face as he slumped down the trunk of the tree. But then he smirked, "I never said it was Goku."

"You implied it!" I was about to punch him again, but then he spoke.

"Gee, I'm just messing with you. Even if you did like Goku, it wouldn't matter. He's married to Chi-Chi. The demon wife." I could see his body shiver at the mention of her name. 'But married? What does that mean?'

"What is married?"

Yamcha face palmed himself, as if I was supposed to know these things. "You have been away from humanity way too long kid. Marriage is a commitment two lovers make to one another to be life long soul mates. Although, some marriages don't work out, Goku isn't one to break a commitment."

I could feel my heart begin to tighten and suddenly started feeling bit nauseous. "Oh that's cool, alright. Well good for him! I'm just gonna go take a shower while we wait to get our living beings back." I forced a happy smile and walked off toward the Kai's house.

I stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and locking it. I leaned back against the counter. 'Why do I feel like this? Yeah, I like Goku, but no that much...do I?' I turned the hot water on and started stripping myself of my clothes. I stepped into the shower. 'The only way I will accept his marriage is by meeting this wife of his. Maybe if I meet her, this feeling might go away.' I was just about to turn the water off, when all of a sudden I grabbed a handful of dirt. 'Fucking wonderful. I just took a shower.'

There was a weight on my body and my lungs were beginning to die from lack of oxygen. I struggled against the weight, but soon emerged into he open air. I opened my eyes and realized I was back on the dying planet Namek. I looked around, but saw no one else in sight except for another mound of dirt. Which looked as though something were trying to emerge from it too. Suddenly a hand emerged from the dirt. "AAAAAHHHHHH! It's the zombie fucking apocalypse!" Finally, the person got himself out of the dirt. 'Vegeta?'

He looked at his surrounding and stopped his gaze on me. "Valina?" I walked over to him and pulled him up from the ground.

"No time. See ya later bro!" I flew off in the direction I could sense Goku and Frieza fighting. When I arrived they were both in the air having a short chat. I flew as fast as I could manage and landed a kick to the aliens head, sending him crashing into the rocks. "Goku! Come on! We need to get out of here! If you stay, then you will be blown to bits with the planet!"

I soft smile spread onto his lips, "I'm sorry Akina, but I have to stay and finish this fight. If Frieza escapes, he will only continue to torment others."

"The planet is going to blow any minute. We can finish him off together!" It seemed like he wasnt listening to me at all. He just continued to smile.

"Bye, Akina. I'll see you later." I could see in his eyes that he had a plan. And I was not part of it. I could see the dragon off in the distance. 'So he was planning to send us to Earth from the beginning.'

"Promise that you will come back..." I looked him dead in the eyes and he started laughing.

"Well of course I promise to come back! I won't let you down." I started laughing too, but suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me and pulled me down along with gravity. I looked over my should in shock as I spiraled down to the volcanic cracks bubbling from the planets core. Frieza smirked wickedly, believing that he has succeeded in killing me again.

"Bye, Frieza. I wont be seeing you in the after life." I was free from his alien arms and now stood in an open grassy area. There were several trees. Along with me stood Krillen, Gohan, the others, and all the Nameks that had been killed off by Frieza. 'Don't forget to come back. You promised me.'

* * *

'The only thing to do now is train. That way, I can be as strong as Goku when he gets back.' I had offered Vegeta to spar with me, but he insisted on training on his own. I don't blame him. He took a big blow to his ego when Goku achieved super saiyan and he didn't. Only if he wasn't so hard headed.

I had asked Dr. Brief if he would set up a separate gravity room for me, seeing as Vegeta took the only one. I've been working under 50 times gravity lately. It is becoming much easier to move since I first started training. I have practically been living in the gravity room. So I don't really remember what normal gravity feels like. I'm thinking about kicking it up straight to 100 times gravity. I mean it's no pain no gain right?

I stood up from my comfortable position on the floor and walked over to the gravity machine. I held down the "UP" arrow until it hit 100. I felt the gravity in the room increase rapidly. My muscles began to flex as I tried to hold myself up. Unfortunately, it was too much and so my ass hit the floor with a hard SMACK!

"Wonderful...it's much tougher...than I thought." I struggled to get back to my feet. When I finally got back up after what seemed like an hour, I let myself fall onto the ground again. 'Got to get used to getting off the ground if I plan to train in this.'

I have never been one to sweat much. Honestly, I don't really ever remember sweating at all, but I can feel it now. This moist layer squeezing out through my pores to lay on top of my skin. The only reason people sweat is to keep their body from overheating. I don't know if the person who said that was either fucking stupid, or if I j use have weird swear, but this sticking bad smelling substance is not helping my body cool down.

I spent several more days training in that room under 100 times gravity. Eventually, I was sprinting around the entire room, jumping off the walls, and doing exercises. Soon enough, I felt like there was no gravity holding me down.

'Now it's time to go back to Earths gravity.' I changed the gravity setting back to 1. As the gravity began to lower, I felt like my body was about to leave the ground. I tried walking around, but had to take my steps carefully or I would send myself flying. 'I feel so light! This is great!'

I sprinted out of the gravity chamber which was abnormally quick. I lost track of how long I had been staying on the planet Earth. I had spent 99% of my time in there. It was strange seeing the outside world again. I knew a lot of time had passed. 'Where to find Vegeta...' I saw Bulma outside setting up a picnic table. "Hey, Bulma!"

She turned around, curious as to who called her name. She saw me and her face went from curiosity to shock. "Akina! I haven't seen you in such a long time! You've spent forever in that gravity room I thought I would never see you again!" She attacked me in an awkward hug. Well it was awkward for me. I slightly patted her back until she let go of me. "What did you need?"

"I was going to ask if you know where Vegeta might be?"

"Oh! I must say I was quite surprised when he came out of the training room before you did. He has been kind of just hanging around the house." I gave a questioning gaze but decided to let it drop.

"Alright, thanks, Bulma." I went inside and began looking for Vegeta.

The last area I came across was a huge room containing tons of technology that looked completely alien to me. I saw Vegeta talking to Dr. Brief. I snuck up behind them and peeked over their shoulders to see what they were looking at. It was a blueprint for a more modern saiyan armor.

"it's not very polite to sneak up on people, Akina." Vegeta turned his head and looked over his shoulder at me.

"As if you know anything about being polite! What's that for anyway?" I pointed down at the blueprint.

"Well, I don't want to be wearing these filthy human clothes my entire time here. Now leave."

"No! You can't tell me what to do. Your not my father." Vegeta turned around and slapped me across my face.

"Don't you dare bring up father again!" I touched my hand to my cheek. I felt the sting and pulled my hand away. Vegeta turned back to his work. My anger began to bubble inside me.

I pulled my fist back and punch him in the back of the head with so much force that he broke through several walls of the building to land in the grass outside. I walked through the several walls and outside. "If your going to hit me, then make it count you stupid pussy! You hit like a baby!" I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up to my face, "I have the every right to talk about him. You don't want to hear it? Then walk away or make me shut up."

He just stared at me then swatted my hand off his shirt. I heard him mumble something that sounded like, "..your all I got now..." As he walked away. I was going to ask, but decided to let it go. I hadn't realized that he has treated me kindly. Well his definition of kindly. He is a lot worse to others. 'Maybe I shouldn't be too hard on him...'

'I think I'll go take a nap...' I turned to go find an empty bed.

* * *

"Akina! Wake up!"

"Ugh...five more minutes pickle face..." I rolled over and pulled the pillow over my ear.

"Gah! I swear, you and Goku are the most difficult people to wake up!"

"Goku is perfect. He doesn't need your criticism..."

"Hmm, maybe what Yamcha told me was true..." I finally recognized Krillen's voice. 'What did he mean by that?' I thought back to the last conversation I had with the man...

I sat up from the bed waving my hands in the air, "No, no, no, no! It's not true! I don't like Goku like that!"

"What? I was meaning when Yamcha told me that you speak in your sleep, but your obviously not asleep. Hmmm..." He pulled his hand to his chin in thought.

"What was the emergency Krillen?" That should distract him from his thoughts!

"OH YEAH! How could I forget that! Do you feel that power headed to Earth?" When he spoke of the power level heading this way I could sense it clearly.

"That's...but it can't be. Goku... Didn't Goku kill him? Or didn't he blow up on planet Namek?"

"Not sure what happened, but its definitely him."

I jumped out of the bed pointing my finger skyward. "I'll get my revenge Friez-ass!"

"Uh...Akina..." I looked over to Krillen seeing cover his eyes. I looked down at myself and realized I was in only my underwear and tank top.

I reached over to the closet door I was standing beside and opened it to hide myself. "Well...this is a slightly awkward situation."

"Bet you wish it was Goku standing here instead of me?" I could hear his cocky voice from the other side of the door.

"What?! Shut up and get out!"

"hahaha, okay okay" I heard the door shut and came out from behind the closet door. I grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

* * *

'How did I get stuck carrying this naggy woman?' I sighed as Bulma continued to complain about Vegeta's pig-headed ways.

"You know, Bulma, a doctor once told me that if I talked too much my esophagus would swell up, cutting off my oxygen supply and causing me to suffocate. Might think about that before you continue. But don't let me stop you, I won't complain." I laughed to myself. 'Get rid of some of this weight so I don't have to carry it.'

"What?! That's a load of lies! I will sue this doctor! Who is he?" She began squirming. I tightened my grip on her and eventually she stopped. "Were you just insulting my talking?"

"Oh of course not! I would never insult your wonderful voice!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm you could almost see it.

Unfortunately, she isn't that bright when it comes to common sense because she didn't pick up on my sarcasm at all. "Aw! Thanks! I always thought my voice was rather loud."

'and annoying, obnoxious, irritating, scratchy, loathsome, screechy, and ear aching.' I continued in my head.

We finally came to a stop on the top of a cliff. Krillen turned to me, "You feel it?"

"Yup sure do. But I don't really want to excrete my urine while you all are watching. Thanks for asking though." It seemed like everyone just went blank for a moment.

"Not...what I meant...I was referring to Frieza's energy level..." Krillen rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he looked away.

"Oh! Yeah haha! He's gotten quite a bit stronger, but so have I! I'll take him down!" I was about to jump over the cliff, but Piccolo grabbed my wrist. "What Pickle-butt?"

I vein instantly popped out on his forehead as his frustration grew ten times worse. "Your not going anywhere. We check out how many we're up against first.."

I laughed, slightly embarrassed of my actions, "Of course, I knew that!"

We creeped to the edge of the cliff to see Frieza outside his ship. His body remained in his strongest form, but was slightly different. Parts of his body were missing and replaced by mechanical pieces. Beside him stood what looked a lot like Frieza's first transformation. He didn't look too happy either. 'Guess I can kick his ass too.'

Frieza's soldiers were lined up outside of his ship awaiting orders. I was about to make my entrance, but this time Krillen grabbed my arm. He shook his head and pointed back down to the ship. There stood a teenager with purplish hair. 'De Faq?'

In seconds, all of the soldiers were lying on the ground. Next thing I know Frieza has been cut completely in half and and the other bigger alien was taken out not even a second later. The teenagers hair was no longer purple though. It was a golden blond. He turned to our direction as if he knew we were there. "Hey, Goku will be here in a few hours if you want to come wait with me!" The teenager called out to us. He powered down from super saiyan, his hair falling down and turning back to its light shade of purple. 'Goku is almost back?!' I stood up and jumped down from the cliff landing before the stranger.

"Akina!" I heard Krillen yell from above, but I just ignored him.

"You know for sure that Goku will be back soon? How do you know? How long before he gets back? What's your name? How are you a saiyan? How do you know Goku?" I asked all these questions as I advanced toward him and stopped directly in his face.

I could see sweat drip down his temple as he backed away from the uncomfortable situation. "Well, yeah I know for sure Goku will be back in a few hours. I can't really say how I know. I can't really tell you my name either. All I can say is that I am indeed a saiyan. And I don't really know Goku, I just know who he is."

I nodded in understanding, "I see. So you're the mystery man." Krillen, Gohan and the others landed behind me. I turned to them and smiled, "Alright guys lets go see where Goku will be landing!" I grabbed the strangers arm and dragged him along in a random direction. "Uhhh...which way?"

"What! Akina, your so niave! You can't trust this guy, there is no possible way he could be a saiyan!" Vegeta's anger was more toward the stranger rather than myself.

"Don't be rude, Vegeta. Give him a chance to prove himself." Vegeta didn't say anything after that, but I could still feel his anger radiating as we made our way to Goku's landing place.

We sat around for hours. The others voicing their own questions and statements every now and then.

"Here he comes." I turned to the stranger to see him looking up to the sky. I followed his gaze and noticed an object falling rapidly from the sky. It soon landed on a cliff right above us with a loud crashing noise.

'Goku is back...' I couldn't hold back this happy feeling. I flew up to the cliff and saw a small spaceship lying in a large crater. The door cracked open and Goku's head peeked around the corner. My lips broke out into a huge smile as I tackled him in a bear hug.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it. Sorry again about the snail paced update! Thank you all for the reviews! I do enjoy them very much so keep it up! **

**These next few weeks are going to be hectic for me. I'll be having band camp and moving onto campus and working. I'll be lucky if I get the next chapter out in the next two weeks. But I will work on it any chance I get!**

**Please Review! I love your opinions! They better to give me ideas on how to make my story better! :D**


End file.
